


Soft, Gentle, Warm

by thanku4urlove



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Briefly Mentioned Nudity, Cuddling, Domestic, Jihoon's Hands, Kisses, M/M, Romance, and it's INCURABLE, i have Soft For Mingyuzi Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: "Jihoon? What are you doing?"“Oh.” Jihoon plucked his fingers against Mingyu’s chest a few more times. “Tugging on your heartstrings.”Mingyu knows that Jihoon loves him, but he's still not used to hearing Jihoon say it.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Soft, Gentle, Warm

**Author's Note:**

> my sister: you haven’t written jigyu in a while, are you okay?  
> me: realizes that I have not, in fact, written jigyu in a while and am not, in fact, okay

Soft; that was the first word that came to mind as Mingyu felt Jihoon's fingertips touch his bare chest. He loved Jihoon’s hands, slender fingers with pink nail beds. Soft, gentle, and warm. 

Jihoon was behind him in bed, his forehead pressed against the point between Mingyu's shoulder blades. Jihoon shifted his legs, the space between his first and second toe sliding to tuck against Mingyu's achilles tendon, moving in closer. His exhale was quiet against Mingyu’s skin, Mingyu letting his eyes close, about to reach up and entwine his fingers with Jihoon’s when those fingers began to move. 

Jihoon started to hum, seemingly more to himself than to Mingyu, so soft that sometimes when the notes were too deep they went silent instead. His fingers moved in time with the small sounds, almost as though he were playing a guitar on Mingyu’s chest. It was quiet, soothing, and combined with how late it was, could be enough to make him fall asleep. 

The melody was recognizable but it didn’t have a name; it was a new song, a love song, a song that Jihoon was working on. It was sweet in part, and while Mingyu knew it was impossible, he did wish that Jihoon could turn his composer brain off sometimes, because it could lead to instances that were funnier to look back on than they had been in the moment—once, when they were in bed together, Jihoon had tapped out what would be the melody to _I Wish_ on his bare butt and immediately had to leave to go to the studio. 

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon stopped humming to make a small, inquisitive noise, his lips pressing into Mingyu’s back. Mingyu could almost see the curious, pouting expression. Jihoon’s fingers kept moving though, and Mingyu wouldn’t have been able to keep the affection from his voice if he tried. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Oh.” Jihoon plucked his fingers against Mingyu’s chest a few more times. “Tugging on your heartstrings.”

The words sunk in for just a second before a bark of laughter left Mingyu’s mouth and he rolled under the sheets to look at Jihoon, who now seemed a little disgruntled at being dislodged from how his arm had been slung across Mingyu’s body. 

“Oh, that’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said,” Mingyu remarked. “You _are_ in love with me.”

The words had been a joke but Jihoon didn’t laugh, shrugging a bit before nodding. 

“Yeah,” he said simply, and Mingyu blinked in surprise. 

He knew Jihoon loved him; Jihoon said it plenty and showed it more, but rarely did he do it so plainly, so unabashedly. Despite being in bed with Jihoon, his boyfriend now of four years, completely naked and completely comfortable, that single word had Mingyu feeling sixteen again, wielding a blushy crush on a fellow trainee that he only half understood and had no idea what to do with. 

“Why are you blushing?” Jihoon asked, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You said it. I just agreed.”

“I know!” Mingyu whined, and Jihoon fully laughed, his eyes bright and happy, crossing the small distance between them to kiss him. He kissed Mingyu’s lips, Mingyu’s cheeks, the tip of Mingyu’s nose, the end of Mingyu’s chin. Mingyu’s face was on fire, and when Jihoon leaned back to survey his handiwork he laughed so hard that his eyes squeezed closed and his head fell back. 

“Stop!” Mingyu complained at him, wrapping his arms around Jihoon to pull him close, to bury his pink face into Jihoon’s neck. “I’ll make you blush too. I’ll hug you on TV again.”

“Oh no, don’t,” Jihoon deadpanned, his voice flat with sarcasm. 

“Hey, you were embarrassed,” Mingyu insisted as he pulled back, feeling himself pout a bit, Jihoon reaching up to thread his fingers through Mingyu’s bangs. “You wouldn’t even look at me.”

“I thought you might try to kiss me,” Jihoon muttered, eyes still fixed on Mingyu’s hair, pushing it all back from his forehead. 

“Come on, you know I wouldn’t.” He’d wanted to, had definitely wanted to, but he knew Jihoon’s boundaries better than that.

“Yeah.” Jihoon’s voice had gone a bit soft, done messing with Mingyu’s hair, trailing a hand down the side of his head. “You never do anything wrong.” 

Mingyu laughed again, because the light feeling of surprise in his chest had to express itself somehow. 

“What’s gotten into you tonight?” he asked. 

After a moment of thought, Jihoon shrugged again. “Just thinking about you, I guess.”

“I know, it’s like you like me or something.”

The words had Jihoon giggling a bit, and Mingyu drew him close. Jihoon kissed him, long and deep, placing his hand back on Mingyu’s chest. This time his fingers didn’t move, his palm flat instead, as though to feel his heartbeat. He pulled back and began to hum again, low, though he kept his fingers still. Mingyu closed his eyes and let it all envelop him, Jihoon’s hand on his chest, Jihoon’s forehead against his shoulder, Jihoon’s voice in his ear, all that he felt as he drifted off. 

Soft, gentle, and warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah i literally wrote this on my phone at 1am  
> did feel better afterwards tho  
> i am [here](https://twitter.com/sudamasochist) on twitter! and [i opened up a curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/thanku4urlove) but i have absolutely no idea how to use it so if you send me something and i never respond then i apologize in advance


End file.
